Mission table
Table of interconnecting Missions NOTE: Order of missions within each section may vary depending on player choice. List of Interconnecting GTA 4 Era Missions NOTE: The missions in bold and italics are the ones where the protagonists meet or cause effects on each other. :The Cousins Bellic - For Roman Bellic :It's Your Call - For Roman Bellic :Three's a Crowd - For Roman Bellic :First Date - For Michelle :Bleed Out - For Roman Bellic :Easy Fare - For Roman Bellic :Jamaican Heat - For Roman Bellic :Bull in a China Shop - For Vladimir Glebov :Hung Out to Dry - For Vladimir Glebov :Clean Getaway - For Vladimir Glebov :Ivan the Not So Terrible - For Vladimir Glebov :Concrete Jungle - For Little Jacob :Uncle Vlad - For Roman Bellic :Crime & Punishment - For Roman Bellic :Do You Have Protection? - For Mikhail Faustin :Shadow - For Little Jacob :Final Destination - For Mikhail Faustin :Clean and Serene - For Billy Grey :Angels in America - For Billy Grey :::It's War - For Billy Grey :::No Love Lost - For Mikhail Faustin :Logging On - For Roman Bellic :Rigged to Blow - For Mikhail Faustin :Search and Delete - For Brucie Kibbutz :Easy as Can Be - For Brucie Kibbutz :The Master and the Molotov - For Dimitri Rascalov :Russian Revolution - For Dimitri Rascalov :Roman's Sorrow - For Roman Bellic :Out of the Closet - For Brucie Kibbutz :No. 1 - For Brucie Kibbutz :Escuela of the Streets - For Manny Escuela :Street Sweeper - For Manny Escuela :Luck of the Irish - For Elizabeta Torres :Action/Reaction - For Billy Grey :Liberty City Choppers - For Jim Fitzgerald :Bad Cop Drop - For Jim Fitzgerald :::Buyer's Market - For Elizabeta Torres :::Blow Your Cover - For Elizabetha Torres :The Puerto Rican Connection - For Manny Escuela :The Snow Storm - For Elizabetha Torres :Have a Heart - For Elizabetha Torres :Call and Collect - For Francis McReary :Final Interview - For Francis McReary :Holland Nights - For Francis McReary :Lure - For Francis McReary :Deconstruction for Beginners - For Playboy X :Photo Shoot - For Playboy X :Ruff Rider - For Dwayne Forge :Undress to Kill - For Dwayne Forge :Politics - For Thomas Stubbs III :Coming Down - For Ashley Butler :Off Route - For Thomas Stubbs III :This Shit's Cursed - For Billy Grey :Hit the Pipe - For Jim Fitzgerald :End of Chapter - For Jim Fitzgerald :Bad Standing - For Jim Fitzgerald :Heavy Toll - For Elizabeta Torres :Marta Full of Grace - For Elizabeta Torres :Shifting Weight - For Elizabeta Torres :::Diamonds in the Rough - Ray Boccino :::TBOGT MISSION - DIAMONDS STOLEN FROM GAY TONY WITH LUIS PRESENT :::Roman's Holiday - For Ashley Butler :::Hostile Negotiation - For Roman Bellic :The Holland Play - For Playboy X OR Dwayne Forge :Wrong is Right - For United Liberty Paper :Portrait of a Killer - For United Liberty Paper :Dust Off - For United Liberty Paper :Harboring a Grudge - For Patrick McReary :Paper Trail - For United Liberty Paper :Waste Not Want Knots - For Patrick McReary :::TBOGT MISSION - LUIS GOES TO THE BANK :::Three Leaf Clover - For Patrick McReary :Actions Speak Louder than Words - For Gerald McReary :I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle - For Gerald McReary :Smackdown - For Derrick McReary :A Long Way to Fall - For Ray Boccino :Babysitting - For Derrick McReary :Tunnel of Death - For Derrick McReary :Blood Brothers - For Francis McReary OR Derrick McReary :Undertaker - For Patrick McReary :Taking in the Trash - For Ray Boccino :Meltdown - For Ray Boccino :::Collector's Item - For Ray Boccino :::TBOGT MISSION - LUIS INTERRUPTS THE DEAL :::Museum Piece - For Ray Boccino :::No Way on the Subway - For Ray Boccino :::Was It Worth It? - For Ray Boccino :Weekend at Florian's - For Ray Boccino :Late Checkout - For Ray Boccino :Hating the Haters - For Bernie Crane :Union Drive - For Bernie Crane :Buoys Ahoy - For Bernie Crane :Bryce's Infernus - For Bernie Crane :I'll Take Her Pt. 1 - For Gerald McReary :I'll Take Her Pt. 2 - For Gerald McReary :She's a Keeper - For Gerald McReary :::TBOGT MISSION - LUIS AND GAY TONY COLLECT GRACIE :::Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend - For Gerald McReary :Truck Hustle - For Phil Bell :Pegorino's Pride - For Jimmy Pegorino :Payback - For Jimmy Pegorino :Entourage - For Gambetti :Dining Out - For Gambetti :Liquidize the Assets - For Gambetti :Catch the Wave - For Phil Bell :Trespass - For Phil Bell :To Live and Die in Alderney - For Phil Bell :Flatline - For Jimmy Pegorino :Pest Control - For Jimmy Pegorino :That Special Someone - For United Liberty Paper :One Last Thing - For Jimmy Pegorino :A Dish Served Cold - For Niko Bellic :If the Price is Right- For Niko Bellic :Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Deal OR Revenge) - For Roman Bellic :Out of Commission OR A Revenger's Tragedy - For Niko Bellic :Get Lost - For Thomas Stubbs III Note: The order of missions between the crossovers may vary depending on player preference. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:GTA IV Era